Y por una vez doy gracias
by Halfwolf
Summary: Los pensamientos de la torturada mente de nuestro querido licantropo después de la muerte de un gran amigo Oneshot


Los pensamientos de la torturada mente de nuestro querido licantropo después de la muerte de un gran amigo

_"Lo que está entre comillas y en cursiva son los diálogos"_

Siento el frio viento hiriendo mi cara, cortandola como si arrastrara miles de agujas de hielo, llevándose mis lagrimas con tremenda crueldad sin nisiquiera llevarse consigo la profunda pena que hace que surjan...Pero ya no me importa.

Hace dias que me invade la pena, que la tristeza desgarra mi alma con garras poderosas , que he dejado de vivir aunque mi corazón lata furiosamente para contradecirme.

¡¡Y todo es culpa tuya! Si sufro de esta manera es por tu culpa, si me siento morir es por tu culpa, si muero en vida en un auge de agonía es por culpa tuya! Sí! Tuya! Tuya y nada mas que tuya MALDITA SEA!

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, lastimándome, clavándome las afiladas rocas que hay a mi alrededor, sintiendo como las nubes que han tapado el cielo completamente empiezan a descargar su furia en forma de aguacero. Noto como las gotas de lluvia se mezclan con mis lagrimas , sin conseguir que éstas sean menos amargas.

_" ¡¡¿¿PORQUÉ! " _Grito al cielo mientras éste me imita con un estremecedor trueno _"Porqué...porqué..." _No paro de susurrar la misma pregunta y cada vez que lo hago la rabia y la tristeza van aumentando en mi interiror , luchando por dominar una de las dos mis sentimientos y mi raciocinio, consiguiendo solo una mezcla de ambas que hace que me derrumbe mientras quiero llevarme el mundo conmigo y derrumbarlo también para que todos sufran la misma tortura que yo.

Pero sobretodo...quiero que sufras tú. Tú maldita sea! Aunque eso sea imposible, aunque sea una locura, incoherencias de alguien destrozado. ¡Quiero que sufras maldición! ¿Porqué me volvistes a dejar solo, eh? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué te fuiste de esa manera Sirius? _" !Cotesta! "_

¿Porqué tuvistes que irte así?... después de haberme devuelto la esperanza , la alegría de la que había gozado cuando estabamos los cuatro juntos en Hogwarts , aquella felicidad de sentir cercana una familia maravillosa, aquella dicha que casi se esfumó por completo cuando James murió y tú fuistes encarcelado...

¿Porqué me devolviste aquella esperanza si luego me la ivas a arrancar de ésta forma tan cruel, como si me hubieras arrancado el corazón de un zarpazo y aún así me dejaras vivir para que me consumiera en mi agonia?... ¿Porqué?... _" ¡¿PORQUÉ! "_

Descargo mi furia contra el suelo, golpeo con el puño todo lo que tengo a mi alcance hasta hacerme sangrar los nudillos. Siento la furia del lobo desatarse en mi, como cada luna llena , como hoy aunque las nubes la oculten. Siento esa furia y por una vez la utilizo para descargar mi rabia contra tí. Sí, contra tí!. Por que me habeis dejado solo. Por que ni siquiera tengo la opción de poder reunirme con vosotros. Por que tengo el deber de proteger a Harry, al que también has destrozado Padfoot, ¿lo sabias? _"¿Eh? ¡¿Eso también lo sabias! " _Nuevo puñetazo .

Si... me queda cuidar de él...y diría que también me quedaría la venganza, venganza contra Petter y Bellatrix,... lo diría sino supiera que sus muertes no os traeran de vuelta, los desgarraría con mis propias manos sino supiera que después de matarlos me hundiría todavía más, sintiendo como el vacio que me habeis dejado dentro en vez de mitigarse aumentaría consumiendome y llevandome al vacio. Abofeteado con la cruda realidad de que nada de lo que yo haga va a poder cambiar que me habeis dejado solo . _"¡SOLO, JODER! ¿PORQUE! "_

Me derrumbo de nuevo, y la rabia del lobo es ganada esta vez por la tristeza que consume al hombre que también soy. Sollozo intentando aliviar esta pena que me lleva consumiendo desde que te fuistes , sabiendo de ante mano que no lo conseguiré , que seguirá ahí para torturarme , para destrozarme por dentro como una bestia furiosa que quiere salir de su prisión.

Por que tu muerte no marcha de mi cabeza. Por que mi mente se empeña en recordarme que te has ido y que te has llevado la felicidad que recuperé al reencontrar algo de la familia que adquirí en el colegio. Recordandome que ahora estoy completamente vacio.

_"Vacio...vacio.." _Esa palabra se repite en mi mente como si fuera un eco permanente y me tortura y me destroza por dentro como no te puedes ni imaginar Sirius...

_" ¿y sabes lo gracioso de esto? "_ murmullo con voz de alguien que lo ha perdido todo y no tiene nada a lo que aferrarse _ " que por una vez deseaba que llegara la luna llena "_

Ironico ¿verdad ,Sirius? Yo, yo que tanto odiaba las noches como ésta , que tanto sufría sabiendo que en luna llena el lobo me dominaría y por horas dejaría de ser yo para ser una bestia sin raciocinio...

Pués sí... deseaba que llegase este dia.No, no lo deseaba, lo imploraba. Y eso también lo has conseguido tú con tu marcha, Padfoot. ¿Y quieres saber porqué he esperado con tanto ainco la luna llena, eh Sirius? ¿Quieres saberlo?

Por que cuando el lobo se apodere de mí podré olvidarte. Por que cuando suceda la bestia invadirá mi razón y le dará un descanso a mi torturada mente. Me permitiá unas horas de rabia desmedida, sin pensamientos, sin tristezas, sin recuerdos, sin escenas de la batalla en el Ministerio que se repiten como si de una grabación se tratara... solo el lobo y su instinto cazador.

Abro mis ojos ahora oscurecidos , mostrando una mexcla de vacio, tristeza , rabia y profundo desamparo.

Esa es la razón.

Y por una vez doy gracias a esta maldición que poseo desde que era un niño. Doy gracias por este ser que habita en mí y que eliminará el dolor que has dejado en mi interior. Por una vez doy gracias a esa rabia y brutalidad que se que me invadirá para dejar olvidada y desconectada mi cansada mente y que ahora soy incapaz de soportar. Doy gracias por que se que me dará paz. Si, se que es una paz fingida, que solo durará unas horas , que luego éste dolor volverá a bombardearme con más crueldad si es que eso es posible. ¡LO SE! Y aún asi lo deseo, aún asi doy gracias que sea luna llena y pueda alejar tu muerte de mis pensamientos , doy gracias por que por unas horas podré olvidarte, a tí, a James, a todos y cada uno de los que erais mi familia y que me habeis abandonado de este modo. Por que quiero olvidaros a vosotros y el dolor que me producís aunque sea una ofensa para vuestro recuerdo.

_"Me ois! " _grito con rabia _"¡¡Quiero olvidaros de una vez! ¡¡Quiero que dejeis de dañarme! " _grito, grito,grito hasta desgarrar mi garganta, y no me importa. Solo ruego por que el lobo me domine de una vez y pueda olvidar...

_"Solo por unas horas... solo unas cuantas horas...Por favor..." _susurros que se lleva el viento helado

Y parece que el cielo por fin cumple un ruego mio. Levanto la vista para ver como las nubes se van alejando. Veo aparecer poco a poco la luna que tanto he estado esperando ver. Y por una vez doy gracias que ha aparecido antes de la media noche, cuando la transformacion es inevitable. Lo siento.Si. Siento como mi mente está siendo invadida por una oscuridad placentera. Una oscuridad que oculta los recuerdos, que calla los ecos, que arrulla mi angustia y mi tristeza.

Siento la dolorosa transformación sobre mi cuerpo pero no me importa, por que este dolor físico no es nada comparado con el que sufría mi mente y que ahora está siendo calmado por la irracionalidad de la bestia. Y doy gracias de nuevo por estos momentos de paz, por este descanso que se le da a mi torturada mente antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia y darle el control de todo al lobo.

Y a lo lejos, mientras la tormenta se aleja del oscuro bosque y descarga su furia contra otros lugares, se oye un aullido que desgarra el silencio con poderosa autoridad. Un aullido estremecedor que hiela la sangre a todo aquel que lo oye y que solo el bosque es capaz de descifrar.

Por que es un lamento profundo de un alma completamente destrozada. Un intento desesperado de una mente torturada para conseguir menguar un poco su agonia. La manifestación de la voz de alguien que ha quedado completamente vacio.


End file.
